Système solaire
, Neptune, Uranus, Saturne, Jupiter, la ceinture d'astéroïdes, le Soleil, Mercure, Vénus, la Terre et sa Lune, et Mars. Une comète est également représentée sur la gauche.]] Le système solaire, en astronomie, est le nom donné au système planétaire composé du Soleil et des corps célestes ou objets définis gravitant autour de lui : les huit planètes, leurs 165 satellites naturels connus . (appelés usuellement des « lunes »), les cinq planètes naines, et les milliards de petits corps (astéroïdes, objets glacés, comètes, météoroïdes, poussière interplanétaire, etc.). De façon schématique, le système solaire est composé du Soleil, de quatre planètes telluriques internes, d'une ceinture d'astéroïdes composée de petits corps rocheux, quatre géantes gazeuses externes et une seconde ceinture appelée ceinture de Kuiper, composée d’objets glacés. Au-delà de cette ceinture se trouve un disque d’objets épars, nommé suivant la théorie avancée par Jan Oort, le nuage d'Oort. De la plus proche à la plus éloignée (du Soleil), les planètes du système se nomment Mercure, Vénus, Terre, Mars, Jupiter, Saturne, Uranus et Neptune. Six de ces planètes possèdent des satellites en orbite et chacune des planètes externes est entourée d’un anneau planétaire de poussière et d’autres particules. Toutes les planètes, excepté la Terre, portent les noms de dieux et déesses de la mythologie romaine. Les planètes naines portent les noms de divinités diverses. On en dénombre cinq au 17 septembre 2008. Ce sont : Pluton, le plus ancien objet connu de la ceinture de Kuiper, Cérès, le plus grand objet de la ceinture d’astéroïdes, Éris la plus grosse des planètes naines, qui se trouve dans le disque des objets épars, Makemake et Haumea objets de la ceinture de Kuiper. Les planètes orbitant au-delà de Neptune (ce qui est le cas de quatre d'entre-elles) sont également classifiées comme plutoïdes. Par extension, le terme « système solaire » est employé pour désigner d’autres systèmes planétaires ; on parle plutôt de « système stellaire ». Terminologie Les objets ou corps orbitant autour du Soleil sont divisés en trois classes : planètes, planètes naines et petits corps. * Une planète est un corps en orbite autour du Soleil. Ce corps est suffisamment massif pour constituer une forme sphérique et avoir nettoyé son voisinage immédiat de tous les objets plus petits. On connaît huit planètes : Mercure, Vénus, la Terre, Mars, Jupiter, Saturne, Uranus, Neptune. Un moyen mnémotechnique de se souvenir de leur ordre, est la phrase : ou bien encore * Une planète naine est, selon la définition officielle (décision du 24 août 2006 de l’Union astronomique internationale), un corps en orbite autour du Soleil. Ce corps, bien que suffisamment massif pour constituer une forme sphérique, n’a pas fait place nette dans son voisinage. En septembre 2008, cinq corps étaient officiellement désignés de la sorte : Pluton, Éris, Makemake, Haumea et Cérès. D’autres corps pourraient l’être dans le futur, tels Sedna, Orcus ou Quaoar. * Tous les autres objets en orbite autour du Soleil sont définis comme petits corps du système solaire .. Les satellites naturels, ou lunes, sont les objets en orbite autour des planètes, des planètes naines et des petits corps plutôt qu’autour du Soleil. Structure Généralités vu par la mission Clementine, alors que le Soleil était partiellement masqué par la Lune. Trois planètes sont visibles dans la partie gauche de l’image. De gauche à droite : Mercure, Mars et Saturne.]] Le principal corps céleste du système solaire est le Soleil, une étoile de la séquence principale de type G2 qui contient % de toute la masse connue du système solaire et le domine gravitationnellement .. Jupiter et Saturne, les deux plus massifs objets orbitant autour du Soleil, regroupent à eux deux plus de 90 % de la masse restante. La plupart des grands objets en orbite autour du Soleil le sont dans un plan proche de celui de l’orbite terrestre, nommé écliptique. Typiquement, le plan d’orbite des planètes est très proche de celui de l’écliptique tandis que les comètes et les objets de la ceinture de Kuiper ont pour la plupart une orbite qui forme un angle significativement plus grand par rapport à lui. Toutes les planètes et la plupart des autres objets orbitent dans le même sens que la rotation du Soleil, c’est-à-dire dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d’une montre du point de vue d’un observateur situé au-dessus du pôle nord solaire. Certains objets orbitent dans un sens rétrograde, comme la comète de Halley. Les trajectoires des objets gravitant autour du soleil suivent les lois de Kepler. Ce sont approximativement des ellipses dont l'un des foyers est le Soleil. Les orbites des planètes sont quasiment circulaires. Celles des corps plus petits présentent des excentricités diverses et peuvent être fortement elliptiques. La distance d'un corps au Soleil varie au cours de sa rotation autour du Soleil. On appelle le point le plus proche du Soleil de l'orbite d'un corps sa périhélie, le plus éloigné étant son aphélie De façon informelle, le système solaire est souvent divisé en zones distinctes. Le système solaire interne inclut les quatre planètes telluriques et la ceinture d’astéroïdes. Le reste du système peut être considéré simplement comme système solaire externe . ; d’autres séparent la région au-delà de Neptune des quatre géantes gazeuses .. La majorité des planètes du système solaire possède leur propre système secondaire. Les corps planétaires en rotation autour d'une planète sont appelés satellites naturels ou lunes. La plupart des plus grands satellites naturels évolue sur une orbite synchrone, présentant toujours la même face à la planète autour de laquelle ils gravitent. Les quatre plus grandes planètes ont également un anneau planétaire. Soleil Le Soleil au sein de notre galaxie est une étoile parmi tant d'autres. Comme toute étoile selon les lois de la physique actuelle, sa masse permet à la densité en son cœur d’être suffisamment élevée pour provoquer des réactions de fusion nucléaire en continu, ce qui produit d’énormes quantités d’énergie, la majeure partie rayonnée dans l’espace sous forme de rayonnement électromagnétique comme la lumière visible. Le Soleil est une naine jaune modérément grande, mais le nom est trompeur puisque le Soleil est plus large et plus lumineux que la moyenne des étoiles de la Voie lactée. Il se situe vers le milieu de la séquence principale du diagramme de Hertzsprung-Russell ; cependant, les étoiles plus brillantes et plus chaudes que le Soleil sont rares tandis que les étoiles moins lumineuses et plus froides sont courantes .. ; la séquence principale va du bas à droite au haut à gauche.]] On pense que la position du Soleil sur la séquence principale indique qu’il est loin d’avoir épuisé ses réserves d’hydrogène pour la fusion nucléaire. Il devient progressivement plus brillant : plus tôt dans son histoire, sa luminosité était inférieure aux trois quarts de celle d’aujourd’hui .. Le calcul du rapport entre l’hydrogène et l’hélium à l’intérieur du Soleil suggère qu’il est environ à mi-chemin de son cycle de vie. Dans plus de cinq milliards d’années, il quittera la séquence principale et deviendra plus grand, plus brillant, plus froid et plus rouge : une géante rouge .. À ce moment, sa luminosité sera plusieurs milliers de fois celle d’aujourd’hui. Le Soleil est une étoile de population I ; il est né après une ou plusieurs « générations » d'étoiles. Il contient plus d’éléments plus lourds que l’hydrogène et l’hélium (des « métaux » dans le langage astronomique) que les étoiles de population II . Ces éléments métalliques ont été formés dans l’explosion des noyaux d’étoiles les plus massives, les supernovas. Les étoiles anciennes contiennent peu de métaux tandis que les étoiles ultérieures en contiennent ainsi plus. On pense que cette haute métallicité a été indispensable au développement du système planétaire, car les planètes se forment par accrétion de « métaux » .. Milieu interplanétaire En plus de la lumière, le Soleil rayonne un flux continu de particules chargées (un plasma) appelé vent solaire. Ce flux s’étend à la vitesse approximative de 1,5 million de kilomètres par heure ., créant une atmosphère ténue, l’héliosphère, qui baigne le système solaire jusqu’à environ 100 unités astronomiques (marquant l’héliopause). Le matériau composant l’héliosphère est connu sous le nom de milieu interplanétaire. Le cycle solaire de onze ans et les fréquentes éruptions solaires et éjections de masse coronale perturbent l’héliosphère et créent un climat spatial .. La rotation du champ magnétique solaire agit sur le milieu interplanétaire pour créer la couche de courant héliosphérique, la plus grande structure du système solaire. . vue depuis l’orbite terrestre.]] Le champ magnétique terrestre protège l’atmosphère du vent solaire. Vénus et Mars ne possèdent pas de champ magnétique et le vent solaire souffle graduellement leur atmosphère dans l’espace .. Sur Terre, l’interaction du vent solaire et du champ magnétique terrestre cause les aurores polaires. L’héliosphère protège en partie le système solaire des rayons cosmiques, protection augmentée sur les planètes disposant de champ magnétique. La densité de rayons cosmiques dans le milieu interstellaire et l'intensité du champ magnétique solaire changent sur de très longues périodes, donc le niveau de rayonnement cosmique dans le système solaire varie, mais on ignore de combien .. Le milieu interplanétaire héberge au moins deux régions de poussières cosmiques en forme de disque. La première, le nuage de poussière zodiacal, réside dans le système solaire interne et cause la lumière zodiacale. Il fut probablement formé par des collisions à l’intérieur de la ceinture d’astéroïdes causées par des interactions avec les planètes .. La deuxième s’étend de 10 à 40 UA et fut probablement créée lors de collisions similaires dans la ceinture de Kuiper . .. Système solaire interne Le système solaire interne désigne traditionnellement la région située entre le Soleil et la ceinture d’astéroïdes. Composés principalement de silicates et de métaux, les objets du système solaire interne orbitent près du Soleil : le rayon de la région toute entière est plus petit que la distance entre Jupiter et Saturne. ; Ceinture intra-mercurienne : :Très recemment des nuages de poussières intramercuriens ont été detectés entre le Soleil et Mercure. :Des recherches sont toujours menées afin de trouver des corps plus gros: les Vulcanoïdes. :Des comètes orbitent aussi dans cette zones: les Astéroïde Apohele Planètes internes , Vénus, la Terre et Mars (dimensions à l’échelle).]] Les quatre planètes internes possèdent une composition dense et rocheuse, peu ou pas de satellites naturels et aucun système d’anneaux. Elles sont composées en grande partie de minéraux à point de fusion élevé, tels les silicates qui forment leur croûte solide et leur manteau semi-liquide, et de métaux comme le fer et le nickel qui composent leur noyau. Trois des quatre planètes (Vénus, la Terre et Mars) ont une atmosphère substantielle ; toutes présentent des cratères d’impact et des caractéristiques tectoniques de surface comme des rifts et des volcans. ; Mercure : Mercure est la planète la plus proche du Soleil (0,4 UA de demi-grand axe), ainsi que la plus petite et la moins massive, juste plus du vingtième de la masse terrestre (0,055 masse terrestre). Mercure ne possède aucun satellite naturel et ses seules caractéristiques géologiques connues, en dehors des cratères d’impact, sont des dorsa, probablement produites par contraction thermique lors de la solidification interne, plus tôt dans son histoireSchenk P., Melosh H.J. (1994), Lobate Thrust Scarps and the Thickness of Mercury's Lithosphere, Abstracts of the 25th Lunar and Planetary Science Conference, 1994LPI....25.1203S. L’atmosphère de Mercure, quasiment inexistante, est formée d’atomes arrachés à sa surface par le vent solaire ., ou momentanément capturé à ce vent. L’origine de son grand noyau de fer et son fin manteau n’a toujours pas été expliquée de manière adéquate. Parmi les scénarios hypothétiques, il est possible que ses couches externes aient été balayées par un impact géant ou qu’elle a été stoppée dans son accrétion par l’énergie solaireBenz, W., Slattery, W. L., Cameron, A. G. W. (1988), Collisional stripping of Mercury's mantle, Icarus, v. 74, p. 516–528. Cameron, A. G. W. (1985), The partial volatilization of Mercury, Icarus, v. 64, p. 285–294.. Sa période de révolution est d'environ 88 jours. ; Vénus : Vénus (0,7 UA) est proche de la Terre en taille et en masse (0,815 masse terrestre) et, comme elle, possède un épais manteau de silicate entourant un noyau métallique, une atmosphère significative et une activité géologique interne. Cependant, elle est beaucoup plus sèche et la pression de son atmosphère (au sol) est 90 fois celle de la nôtre. Vénus ne possède aucun satellite. Il s’agit de la planète la plus chaude, avec une température de surface supérieure à 450°C, maintenue essentiellement par l’effet de serre causé par son atmosphère .. Aucune activité géologique récente n’a été détectée sur Vénus ; son absence de champ magnétique ne permettant pas d’empêcher l'appauvrissement de son atmosphère, cela suggère cependant qu’elle est réalimentée régulièrement par des éruptions volcaniques .. Sa période de révolution est d'environ 225 jours. ; Terre : La Terre (1 UA) est la plus grande, la plus massive et la plus dense des planètes internes, la seule dont on connaisse une activité géologique récente et qui abrite la vie. Son hydrosphère liquide est unique parmi les planètes telluriques et elle est la seule planète où une activité tectonique a été observée. L’atmosphère terrestre est radicalement différente de celle des autres planètes, ayant été altérée par la présence de formes de vie pour contenir 21 % d’oxygène .. La Terre possède un satellite, la Lune, le seul satellite significativement grand des planètes telluriques du système solaire. Sa période de révolution est d'environ 365 jours. ; Mars : Mars (1,5 UA) est plus petite que la Terre et Vénus, et a seulement le dixième de la masse terrestre (0,107 masse terrestre). Elle possède une atmosphère ténue, principalement de dioxyde de carbone. Sa surface, constellée de vastes volcans comme Olympus Mons, de vallées, de rifts comme Valles Marineris, montre des signes d’une activité géologique qui a peut-être persisté jusqu’à récemment .. Mars possède deux petits satellites naturels (Déimos et Phobos), probablement des astéroïdes capturés .. Sa période de révolution est d'environ 687 jours. Ceinture d'astéroïdes .]] Les astéroïdes sont principalement de petits corps du système solaire composés de roches et de minéraux métalliques non-volatils. La ceinture d'astéroïdes occupe une orbite située entre Mars et Jupiter, à une distance comprise entre 2,3 et 3,3 UA du Soleil. On pense qu'il s'agit de restes du système solaire en formation qui n'ont pas pu s'accréter en un corps plus gros à cause des interférences gravitationnelles de Jupiter. Les astéroïdes varient en taille, depuis plusieurs centaines de kilomètres à des poussières microscopiques. Tous les astéroïdes, sauf le plus grand, Cérès, sont considérés comme des petits corps, bien que certains tels Vesta ou Hygie pourraient être reclassés comme planètes naines s'il est démontré qu'ils ont atteint un équilibre hydrostatique. La ceinture d'astéroïdes contient des dizaines de milliers, éventuellement des millions, d'objets de plus d'un kilomètre de diamètre .. Malgré ceci, la masse totale de la ceinture ne dépasse probablement pas un millième de celle de la Terre .. La ceinture est très peu densément peuplée ; les sondes spatiales l'ont traversée régulièrement sans incident. Les astéroïdes d'un diamètre compris entre 10 et 10-4 m sont appelés météoroïdes .. ; Cérès : Cérès (2,77 UA) est le plus grand corps de la ceinture d'astéroïdes et sa seule planète naine. D'un diamètre légèrement inférieur à 1000 km, suffisant pour que sa propre gravité lui donne une forme sphérique, Cérès fut considéré comme une planète quand il fut découvert au , puis recatégorisé comme astéroïde dans les années 1850 lorsque des observations révélèrent leur abondance .. Il fut à nouveau classifié comme planète naine en 2006. ; Groupes d'astéroïdes : Les astéroïdes de la ceinture principale sont divisés en plusieurs groupes et familles suivant leurs caractéristiques orbitales. Certains astéroïdes comportent des lunes, parfois aussi larges qu'eux-mêmes. La ceinture contient également des comètes . d'où pourrait provenir l'eau terrestre. Le système solaire interne est également constellé d'astéroïdes situés en dehors de la ceinture et dont l'orbite croise éventuellement celle des planètes telluriques. Système solaire externe Au-delà de la ceinture d'astéroïdes s'étend une région dominée par les géantes gazeuses. De nombreuses comètes à courte période, y compris les centaures, y résident également. La zone ne possède pas de nom traditionnel correctement défini. Il est fait souvent mention du système solaire externe, par opposition au système solaire interne, mais le terme a récemment commencé à être utilisé exclusivement pour la zone située après l'orbite de Neptune. Les objets solides de cette région sont composés d'une plus grande proportion de « glaces » (eau, ammoniac, méthane) que leurs correspondants du système solaire interne. Planètes externes , Uranus, Saturne et Jupiter (dessin pas à l'échelle).]] Les quatre planètes externes sont des géantes gazeuses et regroupent à elles quatre 99% de la masse qui orbite autour du Soleil. L'atmosphère de Jupiter et Saturne est principalement constituée d'hydrogène et d'hélium ; celle d'Uranus et de Neptune contient un plus grand pourcentage de glaces. Il a été suggéré qu'elles appartiennent à une catégorie distincte, les « géantes glacées » .. Les quatre géantes gazeuses possèdent des systèmes d'anneaux, mais seuls ceux de Saturne peuvent être facilement observés depuis la Terre. ;Jupiter :Jupiter (5,2 UA), avec 318 masses terrestres, est aussi massive que 2,5 fois toutes les autres planètes. Elle est composée essentiellement d'hydrogène et d'hélium. Sa forte chaleur interne crée un certain nombre de caractéristiques semi-permanentes dans son atmosphère, comme des bandes de nuages ou la Grande tache rouge. Jupiter possède 63 satellites connus ; les quatre plus gros, Ganymède, Callisto, Io et Europe, présentent des similarités avec les planètes telluriques, comme le volcanisme .. Ganymède, le plus gros satellite du système solaire, est plus grand que Mercure. : Sa période de révolution est d'environ 12 ans. ; Saturne : Saturne (9,5 UA), connue pour son système d'anneaux, possède des caractéristiques similaires à Jupiter, comme sa composition atmosphérique. Elle est moins massive (95 masses terrestres) et possède 60 satellites connus (ainsi que trois non confirmés) ; deux d'entre eux, Titan et Encelade, présentent des signes d'activité géologique, essentiellement du cryovolcanisme .. Titan est plus grand que Mercure, il est le seul satellite du système solaire à avoir une atmosphère substantielle. : Sa période de révolution est d'environ 29 ans. ; Uranus : Uranus (19,6 UA), avec 14 masses terrestres, est la moins massive des géantes gazeuses. De façon unique parmi les planètes du système solaire, elle orbite le Soleil sur son côté, l'axe de sa rotation étant incliné d'un peu plus de 90° par rapport à son orbite. Son noyau est nettement plus froid que celui des autres géantes gazeuses et rayonne très peu de chaleur dans l'espace .. Uranus possède 27 satellites connus, les plus grands étant Titania, Obéron, Umbriel, Ariel et Miranda. : Sa période de révolution est d'environ 84 ans. ; Neptune : Neptune (30 UA), bien que plus petite qu'Uranus, est légèrement plus massive (17 masses terrestres) et par conséquent plus dense. Elle rayonne plus de chaleur interne, mais pas autant que Jupiter ou Saturne . Neptune possède 13 satellites connus. Le plus grand, Triton, est géologiquement actif et présente des geysers d'azote liquide .. Triton est le seul grand satellite placé sur une orbite rétrograde. : Sa période de révolution est d'environ 164 ans. Comètes .]] Les comètes sont de petits corps célestes du système solaire, généralement de quelques kilomètres de diamètre, principalement composés de glaces volatiles. Elles possèdent des orbites hautement excentriques, avec un périhélie souvent situé dans le système solaire interne et un aphélie au-delà de Pluton. Lorsqu'une comète entre dans le système solaire interne, la proximité du Soleil provoque la sublimation et l'ionisation de sa surface, créant une queue : une longue trainée de gaz et de poussière. Les comètes à courte période (comme la comète de Halley) parcourent leur orbite en moins de 200 ans et proviendraient de la ceinture de Kuiper ; les comètes à longue période (comme la comète Hale-Bopp) ont une périodicité de plusieurs milliers d'années et tiendraient leur origine du nuage d'Oort. D'autres enfin ont une trajectoire hyperbolique et proviendraient de l'extérieur du système solaire, mais la détermination de leur orbite est difficile .. Les vieilles comètes qui ont perdu la plupart de leurs composés volatiles sont souvent considérées comme des astéroïdes .. ;Centaures : :Les centaures, qui s'étendent entre 9 et 30 UA, sont des corps glacés analogues aux comètes orbitant entre Jupiter et Neptune. Le plus grand centaure connu, Chariklo, mesure entre 200 et 250 km de diamètre .. Le premier centaure découvert, Chiron, fut considéré comme une comète puisqu'il développait une queue cométaire .. Certains astronomes classent les centaures comme des objets de la ceinture de Kuiper internes épars, des équivalents des objets épars externes .. Astéroïdes troyens Les astéroïdes troyens sont deux groupes d'astéroïdes situés aux points de Lagrange L4 ou L5 de Jupiter (des zones gravitationnellement stables en avant et en arrière de son orbite). Neptune et Mars sont également accompagnés par quelques astéroïdes troyens. Région transneptunienne La zone au-delà de Neptune, souvent appelée région transneptunienne, est toujours largement inexplorée. Il semble qu'elle consiste essentiellement en de petits corps (le plus grand ayant le cinquième du diamètre de la Terre et une masse bien inférieure à celle de la Lune) composés de roche et de glace. Ceinture de Kuiper La ceinture de Kuiper, la principale structure de la région, est un grand anneau de débris similaire à la ceinture d'astéroïdes, mais composée principalement de glace. La première partie de la ceinture s'étend entre 30 et 50 UA du Soleil et s'arrête à la « falaise de Kuiper », la seconde partie va au délà (100 UA voir plus). On pense que la région est la source des comètes de courte-période. Elle est principalement composée de petits corps, mais plusieurs des plus gros objets, comme Quaoar, Varuna, ou Orcus, pourraient être reclassifiés comme planètes naines. On estime à le nombre d'objets de la ceinture de Kuiper d'un diamètre supérieur à 50 km, mais sa masse totale est estimée à un dixième, voire un centième de celle de la Terre .. Plusieurs objets de la ceinture possèdent des satellites multiples et la plupart sont situés sur des orbites qui les emmènent en dehors du plan de l'écliptique. s et autres objets de la ceinture de Kuiper en résonance avec Neptune (en rouge) et des objets classiques (en bleu).]] La ceinture de Kuiper peut être grossièrement divisée entre les objets « classiques » et ceux en résonance avec Neptune. Comme par exemple les plutinos, qui parcourent deux orbites quand Neptune en parcourt trois, mais il existe d'autres rapports. La ceinture en résonance débute à l'intérieur même de l'orbite de Neptune. La ceinture classique des objets n'ayant aucune résonance avec Neptune s'étend entre 39,4 et 47,7 UA .. Les membres de cette ceinture classique sont appelés cubewanos, d'après le premier objet de ce genre à avoir été découvert, .. ; Pluton et Charon : Pluton (39 UA en moyenne), une planète naine, est le plus grand objet connu de la ceinture de Kuiper. Découvert en 1930 et considéré comme une planète, il fut reclassifié en août 2006 lors de l'adoption d'une définition formelle de ces différents corps. Pluton possède une orbite excentrique inclinée de 17° sur le plan de l'écliptique et qui s'étend de 29,7 UA au périhélie à 49,5 UA à l'aphélie. :La plus grande lune de Pluton, Charon, est suffisamment grande pour que l'ensemble gravite autour d'un centre de gravité situé au-dessus de la surface de chacun des deux corps. Deux autres petites lunes, Nix et Hydra, orbitent le couple Pluton-Charon. :Pluton est en résonance orbitale 3:2 avec Neptune (la planète orbite deux fois autour du Soleil quand Neptune orbite trois fois). Les objets de la ceinture de Kuiper qui partagent cette résonance sont nommés plutinos . Objets épars Les objets épars s'étendent bien au-delà de la ceinture de Kuiper. On pense qu'ils proviennent de cette ceinture mais en ont été éjectés par l'influence gravitationnelle de Neptune lors de sa formation. La plupart des objets épars possèdent un périhélie dans la ceinture de Kuiper et un aphélie pouvant atteindre 150 UA Soleil. De façon typique, leur orbite est fortement inclinée, souvent presque perpendiculaire à l'écliptique. Certains astronomes les considèrent comme d'autres éléments de la ceinture de Kuiper et les appellent d'ailleurs des « objets épars de la ceinture de Kuiper » .. et sa lune Dysnomie.]] ;Éris : Éris (68 UA en moyenne) est le plus gros objet épars connu et a d'ailleurs provoqué une clarification du statut de planète à sa découverte, puisqu'il est au moins 5% plus grand que Pluton (diamètre estimé de 2400 km) .. Il possède une lune, Dysnomie. Comme Pluton, son orbite est fortement excentrique (périhélie à 38,2 UA, la distance moyenne de Pluton au Soleil, aphélie à 97,6 UA) et fortement inclinée sur l'écliptique, à 44°. Régions lointaines Héliopause, Héliosphère, Héliogaine pénétrant l'héliogaine.]] L'héliosphère est divisée en deux régions distinctes. Le vent solaire voyage à sa vitesse maximale jusqu'à environ 95 UA, trois fois la distance moyenne entre Pluton et le Soleil. Ensuite, le vent solaire entre en collision avec les vents opposés en provenance du milieu interstellaire. Il ralentit, se condense et subit des turbulences, formant une grande structure ovale appelée l'héliogaine qui ressemble et se comporte de façon assez similaire à la queue d'une comète, s'étendant encore sur 40 UA dans un sens et sur plusieurs fois cette distance dans la direction opposée. La limite externe de l'héliosphère, l'héliopause, est le point où le vent solaire s'éteint et où débute l'espace interstellaire .. La forme de l'héliopause est affectée par les interactions avec le milieu interstellaire ., ainsi que par les champs magnétiques solaires dominant au sud (l'hémisphère nord s'étend 9 UA plus loin que l'hémisphère sud). Au-delà de l'héliopause, à environ 230 UA du Soleil, s'étend une onde de choc, une zone de plasma laissée par le Soleil au cours de son trajet à travers la Voie lactée .. Aucune sonde spatiale n'a dépassé l'héliopause et les conditions dans l'espace interstellaire ne sont pas connues. On sait assez peu à quel point l'héliosphère protège le système solaire des rayons cosmiques. Une mission spécifique a été suggérée . .. Nuage de Hills et Nuage d'Oort .]] Le Nuage de Hills est une zone hypothétique, intermédiaire de la ceinture de Kuiper et du nuage d'Oort. Le nuage d'Oort est une zone hypothétique regroupant jusqu'à un trillion d'objets glacés et dont on pense qu'il est la source des comètes à longue période. Il entourerait le système solaire vers UA, peut-être même jusqu'à UA. On pense qu'il serait composé de comètes qui ont été éjectées du système solaire interne après des interactions avec les géantes gazeuses. Les objets du nuage d'Oort se déplacent très lentement et peuvent être affectés par des évènements peu fréquents comme des collisions, les effets gravitationnels d'une étoile proche ou une marée galactique . .. ;Sedna et le nuage de Hills :Sedna est un grand objet rougeâtre ressemblant à Pluton dont l'orbite très excentrique amène à 76 UA du Soleil au périhélie et à 928 UA à l'aphélie et qui prend ans à être parcourue. Michael Brown, qui découvrit l'objet en 2003, a déclaré qu'il ne peut pas s'agir d'un objet épars car son périhélie est trop lointain pour avoir été affecté par Neptune. Il considère, avec d'autres astronomes, qu'il s'agit du premier membre connu d'une population nouvelle, qui pourrait inclure l'objet , qui possède un périhélie de 45 UA, un aphélie de 415 UA et une période orbitale de 3420 ans .. Brown nomme cette population le « nuage d'Oort interne » car il se serait formé selon un procédé similaire, mais à une moins grande distance du Soleil .. Sedna est très probablement une planète naine, même si sa forme n'est pas connue avec certitude. Limites La limite entre le système solaire et l'espace interstellaire n'est pas précisément définie. On pense que le vent solaire laisse la place au milieu interstellaire à quatre fois la distance entre Neptune et le Soleil. Cependant, la sphère de Hill du Soleil, c'est-à-dire, sa zone d'influence gravitationnelle, pourrait s'étendre jusqu'à mille fois plus loin, jusqu'à 154202 UA avec c/1992 J1). Malgré des découvertes récentes comme celle de Sedna, la zone située entre la ceinture de Kuiper et le nuage d'Oort est globalement inconnue. Par ailleurs, celle située entre le Soleil et Mercure fait toujours l'objet d'études .. Formation et évolution .]] Formation Selon l'hypothèse la plus couramment acceptée, le système solaire s'est formé à partir de la nébuleuse solaire, théorie proposée pour la première fois en 1755 par Emmanuel Kant et formulée indépendamment par Pierre-Simon Laplace .. Selon cette théorie, le système solaire s'est formé il y a 4,6 milliards d'années par effondrement gravitationnel d'un nuage moléculaire géant. Ce nuage était large de plusieurs années-lumière et a probablement donné naissance à plusieurs étoiles .. Les études de météorites révèlent des traces d'éléments qui ne sont produits qu'au cœur d'explosions d'étoiles très grandes, indiquant que le Soleil s'est formé à l'intérieur d'un amas d'étoiles et à proximité d'un certain nombre de supernovas. L'onde de choc de ces supernovas a peut-être provoqué la formation du Soleil en créant des régions de surdensité dans la nébuleuse environnante, permettant à la gravité de prendre le dessus sur la pression interne du gaz et d'initier l'effondrement .. La région qui deviendra par la suite le système solaire, connue sous le nom de nébuleuse pré-solaire ., avait un diamètre entre 7000 et UA . et masse très légèrement supérieure à celle du Soleil (en excès de 0,001 à 0,1 masse solaire) .. Au fur et à mesure de son effondrement, la conservation du moment angulaire de la nébuleuse la fit tourner plus rapidement. Tandis que la matière s'y condensait, les atomes y rentrèrent en collision de plus en plus fréquemment. Le centre, où la plupart de la masse s'était accumulé, devint progressivement plus chaud que le disque qui l'entourait. L'action de la gravité, de la pression gazeuse, des champs magnétiques et de la rotation aplatirent la nébuleuse en un disque protoplanétaire en rotation d'un diamètre d'environ 200 UA entourant une proto-étoile dense et chaude . .. Des études d'étoiles du type T Tauri — des masses stellaires jeunes n'ayant pas démarré les opérations de fusion nucléaire et dont on pense qu'elles sont similaires au Soleil à ce stade de son évolution — montrent qu'elles sont souvent accompagnées de disques pré-planétaires. Ces disques s'étendent sur plusieurs centaines d'UA et n'atteignent qu'au plus un millier de kelvins .. prise par le télescope spatial Hubble ; cette « pépinière d'étoile » est probablement similaire à la nébuleuse primordiale à partir de laquelle s'est formé le Soleil.]] Après 100 millions d'années, la pression et la densité de l'hydrogène au centre de la nébuleuse devinrent suffisamment élevées pour que la proto-étoile initie la fusion nucléaire, accroissant sa taille jusqu'à ce qu'un équilibre hydrostatique soit atteint, l'énergie thermique contrebalançant la contraction gravitationnelle. À ce niveau, le Soleil devint une véritable étoile .. Les autres corps du système solaire se formèrent du reste du nuage de gaz et de poussière. Les modèles actuels les font se former par accrétion : initialement des grains de poussière en orbite autour de la proto-étoile centrale, puis des amas de quelques mètres de diamètre formés par contact direct, lesquels rentrèrent en collision pour constituer des planétésimaux d'environ cinq kilomètres de diamètre. À partir de là, leur taille augmenta par collisions successives au rythme moyen de 15 cm par an au cours des millions d'années suivants .. Le système solaire interne était trop chaud pour que les molécules volatiles telles que l'eau ou le méthane se condensent : les planétésimaux qui s'y sont formés étaient relativement petits (environ 0,6 % de la masse du disque) et principalement formés de composés à point de fusion élevé, tels les silicates et les métaux. Ces corps rocheux devinrent à terme les planètes telluriques. Plus loin, les effets gravitationnels de Jupiter empêchèrent l'accrétion des planétésimaux, formant la ceinture d'astéroïdes .. Encore plus loin, là où les composés glacés volatiles pouvaient rester solides, Jupiter et Saturne devinrent des géantes gazeuses. Uranus et Neptune capturèrent moins de matière et on pense que leur noyau est principalement formé de glaces . .. Dès que le Soleil produisit de l'énergie, le vent solaire souffla le gaz et les poussières du disque protoplanétaire, stoppant la croissance des planètes. Les étoiles de type T Tauri possèdent des vents stellaires nettement plus intenses que les étoiles plus anciennes et plus stables . .. Futur La chaleur dégagée par le Soleil augmente au fil du temps. On peut extrapoler qu'à très long terme (plusieurs centaines de millions d'années) elle atteindra un niveau tel que la vie sera impossible sur Terre. Dans plus de cinq milliards d'années, le Soleil aura épuisé ses réserves d'hydrogène, qui se seront transformées en hélium, et changera de structure. Son noyau se contractera mais l'étoile entière deviendra beaucoup plus volumineuse. Il devrait se transformer en géante rouge, 100 fois plus grande qu'à l'heure actuelle. Les planètes les plus proches, Mercure et Vénus, devraient être détruites. Il entamera alors un nouveau cycle de fusion avec l'hélium fusionnant en carbone (et oxygène) dans son cœur, et l'hydrogène fusionnant en hélium dans une couche périphérique du cœur. Dans cette configuration, il aura « soufflé » son enveloppe externe, devenant une sous-géante, environ 10 fois plus grande qu'actuellement. Il va ensuite brûler son hélium assez rapidement, à la fin de ce cycle il regonflera de manière encore plus importante, grillant complètement la Terre au passage. Une fois ses réserves d'énergie nucléaire complètement consommées, le Soleil va s'effondrer sur lui-même et se transformer en naine blanche très dense et peu lumineuse. Il refroidira petit à petit et finira par ne plus rayonner ni lumière ni chaleur, il sera alors parvenu au stade de naine noire. Le système solaire fait le tour de la Galaxie en 250 millions d'années. En même temps, il oscille de part et d'autre du plan galactique avec une période de 2 x 33 millions d'années. Il traverse donc ce plan toutes les 33 millions d'années ce qui constitue également la durée moyenne des étages géologiques. Ces étages sont définis d'après d'importants changements dans la faune et la flore, parfois dus à des cataclysmes comme au passage Permien-Trias ou au passage Crétacé-Tertiaire. On peut penser que ces changements sont dus à des glaciations résultant de la rencontre de la Terre avec des nuages d'électrons du plan galactique. Les dernières glaciations, celles du Quaternaire, se sont produites alors que C'est une explication qui peut indiquer pourquoi les glaciations étaient beaucoup plus prononcées dans l'hémisphère Nord lequel recevait directement les électrons des nuages du plan galactique. Contexte galactique , ses bras principaux et la localisation du système solaire.]] Le système solaire est situé dans la Voie lactée, une galaxie spirale barrée d'un diamètre d'environ années-lumière contenant 200 milliards d'étoiles .. Le Soleil réside dans l'un des bras spiraux externes de la galaxie, le bras d'Orion ., à entre et années-lumière du centre galactique. Il y évolue à environ 220 km/s et effectue une révolution en 225 à 250 millions d'années, une année galactique .. La situation du système solaire dans la galaxie est probablement un facteur de l'évolution de la vie sur Terre. Son orbite est quasiment circulaire et est parcourue à peu près à la même vitesse que la rotation des bras spiraux, ce qui signifie qu'il ne les traverse que rarement. Les bras spiraux hébergeant nettement plus de supernovas potentiellement dangereuses, cette disposition a permis à la Terre de connaitre de longues périodes de stabilité interstellaire .. Le système solaire réside également en dehors des zones riches en étoiles autour du centre galactique. Près du centre, l'influence gravitationnelle des étoiles proches perturberait plus souvent le nuage d'Oort et propulserait plus de comètes vers le système solaire interne, produisant des collisions aux conséquences potentiellement catastrophiques. Le rayonnement du centre galactique interférerait avec le développement de formes de vie complexes. Même à l'endroit actuel du système solaire, certains scientifiques ont émis l'hypothèse que des supernovas récentes ont affecté la vie dans les derniers ans en émettant des morceaux de cœur stellaire vers le Soleil sous forme de poussières radioactives ou de corps ressemblant à des comètes .. Actuellement, le Soleil se déplace en direction de l'étoile Véga .. Voisinage Le voisinage immédiat du système solaire est connu sous le nom de nuage interstellaire local, une zone relativement dense à l'intérieur d'une région qui l'est moins, la Bulle locale. Cette bulle est une cavité du milieu interstellaire, en forme de sablier d'environ 300 années-lumière de large. La bulle contient du plasma à haute-température de façon très diluée, ce qui suggère qu'elle est le produit de plusieurs supernovae récentes .. On compte relativement peu d'étoiles distantes de moins de 10 années-lumière du Soleil. Le système le plus proche est celui d'Alpha Centauri, un système triple distant de 4,4 années-lumière. Alpha Centauri A et B sont deux étoiles proches ressemblant au Soleil, Alpha Centauri C (ou Proxima Centauri) est une naine rouge orbitant la paire à 0,2 année-lumière d'elle. On trouve ensuite les naines rouges de l'étoile de Barnard (6 années-lumière), Wolf 359 (7,8 années-lumière) et Lalande 21185 (8,3 années-lumière). La plus grande étoile à moins de 10 années-lumière est Sirius, une étoile brillante deux fois plus massive que le Soleil autour de laquelle orbite une naine blanche nommée Sirius B ; elle est distante de 8,6 années-lumière. Les autres systèmes dans ces 10 années-lumière sont le système binaire de naines rouges Luyten 726-8 (8,7 années-lumière) et la naine rouge solitaire Ross 154 (9,7 années-lumière) .. La plus proche étoile simple analogue au Soleil est Tau Ceti, distante de 11,9 années-lumière ; elle possède 80 % de la masse du Soleil, mais seulement 60 % de sa luminosité .. La plus proche exoplanète ressemblant à la Terre que l'on connait, Gliese 581 c, est située à 20,4 années-lumière. Découverte et exploration Observations pré-télescopiques Le concept de système solaire n'existait pas de façon répandue avant une époque récente. En règle générale, la Terre était perçue comme stationnaire au centre de l'Univers et souvent de nature intrinsèquement différente à celui-ci. Un cosmos héliocentrique fut cependant postulé à plusieurs reprises, comme par exemple par le philosophe grec Aristarque de Samos, le mathématicien et astronome indien Aryabhata ou l'astronome polonais Nicolas Copernic. Néanmoins, les avancées conceptuelles du , conduites par Galileo Galilei, Johannes Kepler et Isaac Newton, popularisèrent l'idée que la Terre se déplaçait non seulement autour du Soleil, mais que les mêmes lois physiques s'appliquaient aux autres planètes. Les cinq planètes les plus proches de la Terre (Mercure, Vénus, Mars, Jupiter et Saturne) sont parmi les objets plus brillants du ciel et étaient nommées πλανήτης (planētēs, signifiant « errant ») par les astronomes grecs dans l'Antiquité. Hormis le Soleil, il s'agit des seuls membres du système solaire connus avant les observations instrumentales. Observations instrumentales Les premières observations du système solaire en tant que tel furent réalisées à partir de la mise au point de la lunette astronomique puis du télescope par les astronomes. Galilée fut le premier à découvrir des détails physiques sur d'autres corps : il observa que la Lune était couverte de cratères, que le Soleil possédait des taches et que quatre satellites orbitaient Jupiter .. Christiaan Huygens poursuivit les découvertes de Galilée en découvrant Titan, le satellite de Saturne, et la forme des anneaux de cette planète .. Jean-Dominique Cassini découvrit ensuite quatre autres lunes de Saturne, la division de Cassini dans ses anneaux et la grande tache rouge sur Jupiter .. Edmond Halley réalisa en 1705 que les apparitions répétées d'une comète concernait le même objet, revenant régulièrement tous les 75 à 76 ans. Ce fut la première preuve qu'autre chose que les planètes orbitait autour du Soleil .. En 1781, William Herschel observa ce qu'il pensa être une nouvelle comète, mais dont l'orbite révéla qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle planète, Uranus .. Giuseppe Piazzi découvrit Cérès en 1801, un petit corps situé entre Mars et Jupiter qui fut initialement considéré comme une nouvelle planète. Des observations ultérieures révélèrent des milliers d'autres objets dans la même région, ce qui conduit à leur reclassification comme astéroïdes .. Les écarts entre la position d'Uranus et les calculs théoriques de son orbite conduisirent à suspecter qu'une autre planète plus lointaine en perturbait le mouvement. Les calculs d'Urbain Le Verrier permirent la découverte de Neptune en 1846 .. La précession de l'avance du périhélie de Mercure conduisit également Le Verrier à postuler l'existence d'une planète située entre Mercure et le Soleil, Vulcain en 1859, ce qui s'avéra au bout du compte être une fausse piste. Les anomalies de trajectoire des planètes externes firent émettre par Percival Lowell l'hypothèse d'une planète X. Après sa mort, l'observatoire Lowell conduisit une recherche qui aboutit à la découverte de Pluton par Clyde Tombaugh en 1930. Pluton se révéla être trop petit pour perturber les orbites des géantes gazeuses et sa découverte fut une coïncidence. Comme Cérès, il fut d'abord considéré comme une planète avant d'être reclassifié en 2006 comme planète naine. En 1992, David C. Jewitt et Jane Luu découvrirent . Cet objet se révéla être le premier d'une nouvelle catégorie, qui fut nommée ceinture de Kuiper, un analogue glacé à la ceinture d'astéroïdes et dont Pluton fait partie . .. Mike Brown, Chadwick Trujillo et David L. Rabinowitz annoncèrent la découverte d'Éris en 2005, un objet épars plus grand que Pluton, et d'ailleurs le plus grand découvert en orbite autour du Soleil depuis Neptune .. Exploration spatiale '' lorsque la sonde dépassa l'orbite de Pluton en 1983. La dernière transmission fut reçue en janvier 2003, à plus de 82 UA de distance. La sonde, vieille de plus de 35 ans, fut la première à entrer dans le système solaire externe et s'éloigne du Soleil à plus de km/h ..]] Depuis le début de l'ère spatiale, de nombreuses missions d'exploration par sondes spatiales ont été mises en œuvre. Toutes les planètes du système solaire ont été visitées à divers degrés par des sondes robotisées : au minimum, des photographies en furent prises, et dans certains cas des atterrisseurs ont effectué des tests sur les sols et les atmosphères. Le premier objet humain lancé dans l'espace fut le satellite soviétique Spoutnik 1 en 1957, qui orbita la Terre pendant trois mois. La sonde américaine Explorer 6, lancée en 1959, fut le premier satellite à renvoyer une image de la Terre prise de l'espace. La première sonde à voyager avec succès vers un autre corps fut Luna 1 qui dépassa la Lune en 1959 ; à l'origine, elle devait la percuter mais manqua sa cible et devient le premier objet artificiel à entrer en orbite solaire. Mariner 2 fut la première sonde à survoler une autre planète, Vénus, en 1962. Le premier survol réussi de Mars fut effectué par Mariner 4 en 1964 ; Mercure fut approchée par Mariner 10 en 1974. de la Terre (entourée d'un cercle) prise par la sonde Voyager 1, à six milliards de kilomètres de distance. Les raies lumineuses sont des pics de diffraction provenant du Soleil (hors-cadre, sur la gauche).]] La première sonde à explorer les planètes externes fut Pioneer 10, qui survola Jupiter en 1973. Pioneer 11 visita Saturne en 1979. Les deux sondes Voyager réalisèrent un survol de toutes les géantes gazeuses à partir de leur lancement en 1977. Elles survolèrent Jupiter en 1979 et Saturne en 1980 et 1981. Voyager 2 continua par un survol d'Uranus en 1986 et de Neptune en 1989. Les sondes Voyager sont sur le chemin de l'héliogaine et de l'héliopause ; selon la NASA, elles ont rencontré le choc terminal à environ 93 UA du Soleil .. Aucun objet de la ceinture de Kuiper n'a encore été visité par une sonde, mais New Horizons, lancée le 19 janvier 2006, est en route pour cette région ; la sonde doit survoler Pluton en juillet 2015, ainsi que par la suite d'autres corps si cela s'avère possible .. En 1966, la Lune devint le premier objet du système solaire en dehors de la Terre autour duquel un satellite artificiel fut mis en orbite (Luna 10). Elle fut suivie par Mars en 1971 (Mariner 9), Vénus en 1975 (Venera 9), Jupiter en 1995 (Galileo, qui réalisa le premier survol d'un astéroïde, Gaspra, en 1991), l'astéroïde Éros en 2000 (NEAR Shoemaker) et Saturne en 2004 (Cassini–Huygens). La sonde MESSENGER est actuellement sur le trajet de Mercure qu'elle devrait orbiter en 2011, tandis que Dawn devrait atteindre l'astéroïde Vesta en 2011 et la planète naine Cérès en 2015. La première sonde à se poser sur un autre corps fut la sonde soviétique Luna 2, qui impacta la Lune en 1959. La surface de Vénus fut atteinte en 1966 (Venera 3), Mars en 1971 (Mars 3, bien que le premier atterrissage sur Mars ne fut réalisé que par Viking 1 en 1976), Éros en 2001 (NEAR Shoemaker) et le satellite de Saturne Titan en 2005 (Huygens). L'orbiteur Galileo lâcha également une sonde dans l'atmosphère de Jupiter en 1995 ; la géante gazeuse ne possédant pas de surface à proprement parler, la sonde fut détruite par la température et la pression lors de sa descente. Exploration humaine L'exploration humaine du système solaire est pour l'instant limitée aux environs immédiats de la Terre. Le premier être humain à avoir atteint l'espace (définie comme une altitude de plus de 100 km) et à orbiter la Terre fut le cosmonaute soviétique Youri Gagarine le 12 avril 1961. Le premier homme à marcher sur une autre surface du système solaire fut l'astronaute américain Neil Armstrong, qui atterrit sur la Lune le 21 juillet 1969. La première station orbitale pouvant héberger plus d'un passager fut le Skylab américain, qui accueillit des équipes de trois astronautes entre 1973 et 1974. La première station permanente fut la station spatiale soviétique Mir, qui fut occupée en continu entre 1989 et 1999. Son successeur, la station spatiale internationale, héberge une présence humaine dans l'espace depuis lors. Notes et références Voir aussi Articles connexes * Liste d'objets du système solaire : ** Par orbite ** Par masse ** Par taille * Monde (univers) * Symbole astronomique * Colonisation de l'espace * Colonisation du système solaire externe Liens externes * Astronoo : formation du système solaire * Le système solaire * Le système solaire à portée de votre souris * Le système solaire - pioneer-astro * Vidéo-conférence sur le thème : "Le système solaire" (intervention d'André Brahic) * af:Sonnestelsel als:Sonnensystem ang:Sunnlicu Endebyrdnes ar:مجموعة شمسية ast:Sistema solar az:Günəş sistemi bat-smg:Saulės sėstema be:Сонечная сістэма be-x-old:Сонечная сыстэма bg:Слънчева система br:Koskoriad an Heol bs:Sunčev sistem ca:Sistema solar cs:Sluneční soustava cv:Хĕвел системи cy:Cysawd yr Haul da:Solsystem de:Sonnensystem diq:Sistemê Roci dv:އިރަވީ ނިޒާމު el:Ηλιακό σύστημα en:Solar System eo:Sunsistemo es:Sistema Solar et:Päikesesüsteem eu:Eguzki-sistema fa:سامانه خورشیدی fi:Aurinkokunta fiu-vro:Pääväsüstem fo:Sólskipanin frp:Sistèmo solèro fur:Sisteme solâr fy:Sinnestelsel ga:Grianchóras gan:太陽系 gd:An Crios-Grèine gl:Sistema Solar gu:સૂર્યમંડળ gv:Corys ny Greiney haw:Kahua o nā hōkū he:מערכת השמש hi:सौर मंडल hr:Sunčev sustav ht:Sistèm solè hu:Naprendszer hy:Արեգակնային համակարգ ia:Systema solar id:Tata Surya ie:Solari sistema ilo:Sistema a Solar io:Sunala sistemo is:Sólkerfið it:Sistema solare ja:太陽系 jv:Tata surya ka:მზის სისტემა km:ប្រព័ន្ធព្រះអាទិត្យ kn:ಜ್ಯೋತಿರ್ಮಂಡಲ ko:태양계 ksh:Sunnesystem ku:Pergala rojê la:Systema solare lb:Sonnesystem li:Zonnestèlsel lt:Saulės sistema lv:Saules sistēma mk:Сончев систем ml:സൗരയൂഥം mn:Нарны аймаг mr:सूर्यमाला ms:Sistem Suria mt:Sistema Solari my:နေအဖွဲ့အစည်း nah:Tōnatiuh Īchān nds:Sünnsystem nds-nl:Zunnesysteem ne:सौर्यमण्डल nl:Zonnestelsel nn:Solsystemet no:Solsystem nov:Sunal sisteme oc:Sistèma Solar os:Хурон системæ pa:ਸੂਰਜ ਮੰਡਲ pam:Solar System pl:Układ Słoneczny pms:Sistema solar pt:Sistema Solar qu:Inti Llika ro:Sistem solar ru:Солнечная система sah:Күн системата scn:Sistema sulari sco:Solar seestem se:Beaivvášgoddi sh:Sunčev sistem si:සෞරග්‍රහ මණ්ඩලය simple:Solar System sk:Slnečná sústava sl:Osončje sq:Sistemi diellor sr:Сунчев систем stq:Sunnensystem su:Sistim tatasurya sv:Solsystemet sw:Mfumo wa jua na sayari zake ta:சூரியக் குடும்பம் te:సౌరమండలము tg:Системаи офтобӣ th:ระบบสุริยะ tl:Sistemang Pang-araw tr:Güneş Sistemi uk:Сонячна система ur:نظام شمسی uz:Quyosh tizimi vec:Sistema sołare vi:Hệ Mặt Trời wa:Sistinme solrece wo:Nosteg jant yi:זון סיסטעם yo:Ètò òòrùn zh:太阳系 zh-min-nan:Thài-iông-hē zh-yue:太陽系